Atado a ella
by Vilandra04
Summary: Después de la muerte de la resucitada lagartija, Vegeta se replantea su vida en la Tierra. ¿Por qué nunca se fue y ocupó el lugar que Freezer dejó como amo del universo? ¿Por qué se quedaba en ese planeta de insectos, a la sombra de un guerrero de clase baja, luchando por la Tierra con esas sabandijas que se hacían llamar guerreros Z? Drabble sobre el reto semanal Libertad .


_Hola, amigos. Por fin me animé y va mi primer drabble para el reto semanal de «Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball». El reto de esta semana fue «Libertad», y me planteé qué hizo Vegeta desde el momento que fue libre del poder de Freezer, y la pregunta que ha rondado varias veces nuestras cabezas: ¿por qué se quedó en la Tierra una vez que Gokú murió (después de la batalla con Cell e incluso en el universo de Mirai Trunks, cuando se quedó a pesar de que Gokú había muerto de su enfermedad del corazón)? Aquí la que creo, y quiero, sea la respuesta._

* * *

Casi toda su vida fue esclavo de esa maldita lagartija. Él, el príncipe de la raza de guerreros más poderosa del universo, reducido a ser un subordinado del ser más despreciable del universo. Durante tantos años deseó la libertad, matar a esa inmunda sabandija, a él y a los gusanos lamebotas que lo honraban como si de un dios se tratara.

Como soñaba con su venganza, con tomar el lugar de Freezer y mandar sobre todos esos idiotas que, aunque eran inferiores a él en fuerza e inteligencia, osaban burlarse de el por su condición de príncipe sirviente.

Hoy, finalmente, era infinitamente superior a lo que ellos nunca hubieran sido, ni los muertos ni los que quedaban con vida, seguramente llevando una vida de maleantes espaciales, robando y saqueando planetas por unos pocos recursos.

Si él se embarcara hacia el espacio, no habría nadie que le hiciera frente. Podría formar un imperio aún más grande que el de la lagartija, aún mucho más esplendoroso. Su nombre se reverenciaría desde todos los confines del universo; todos le temerían, todos temblarían ante él. Sería el ser más poderoso del maldito universo, y sería libre de hacer lo que siempre quiso: gobernar y que los mundos se inclinaran ante lo que él era: el legítimo heredero del trono de los saiyajin.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. En ese planeta de insectos de casi nulo poder de pelea, siendo el segundo de un guerrero de clase baja al que por más que intentara no lograba superar. Cuando lo alcanzaba, el muy desgraciado hacia alguna técnica o le salía alguna habilidad que lo llevaba varios pasos por delante, y entonces, a remar desde atrás otra vez.

A veces se planteaba para qué el esfuerzo. El muy idiota ni siquiera sabía qué hacer con su poder. Se limitaba a trabajar la tierra y hacer sus quehaceres como un patético humano. Era el ser más fuerte del universo, pero sin duda una vergüenza para su raza. Sin embargo, sabía que nunca podría darse por vencido. Algún día superaría al idiota de Kakaroto y… y…

¿Qué haría después? Desde hacía años era libre. Desde hacía años no dependía de nadie y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero, ¿qué es lo que quería? Superar a Kakaroto, obvio, pero para qué. ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

Durante mucho tiempo se planteó la idea de irse de ese planeta. Viajar por el universo y comenzar a reclutar un ejercido de guerreros para mandar sobre cada rincón del universo. Seguramente si no destruía a la Tierra y a las lechugas, a Kakaroto y a Piccolo no les importaría; además de que al namek podría matarlo si se ponía necio…

Pero no. Era libre y no sabía qué hacer con esa libertad. ¿Y por qué? Porque por más raro que sonara, era feliz. Tenía algo que nunca quiso tener, que nunca pensó que tendría y que nunca creyó necesitar: un hogar.

Una casa en la que no le faltaban los lujos y las comodidades que desde los cinco años no disfrutaba. Era miembro… no. Era la cabeza de la familia más rica y poderosa de la Tierra. Tenía al mocoso que lo adoraba y lo consideraba el guerrero más poderoso del universo. Tenía su entrenamiento con Whis. Tenía el respeto del idiota de Kakaroto y sus idiotas amigos («para lo que le servía»). Y la tenía a ella… a esa mujer loca que lo desquiciaba y que siempre, siempre, le llevaba la contraria.

No era porque fuera suya, pero esa mujer era la más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca, y no solo en la Tierra; además, era terca, obstinada, mandona, inteligente, manipuladora… era… perfecta para él, aunque se mataría antes que reconocerlo.

Además, ella lo alentaba en su entrenamiento, buscaba la forma de que sus inventos lo ayudaran a ser más fuerte, y curaba de sus heridas.

«¡Maldita mujer! ¿Qué le había hecho?»

No era tan irritante como la mujer de Kakaroto, ni amarga como la chatarra del calvo. Era independiente, sociable y la mujer más sensual que hubiera conocido. Aun hoy, después de tantos años, esa mujer le hacía hervir la sangre con solo una mirada o una sonrisa. Además, no era demandante como la urraca de Kakaroto, que lo controlaba y mandaba como si fuera un crio idiota.

«Aunque bueno… era Kakaroto, que se comportaba como un crío y sin duda era un idiota.»

Pensándolo mejor, si no fuera tan exasperante hasta sentiría lástima por la estúpida mujer: con un marido idiota, un crío chillón que renegaba de la esencia guerrera de la raza saiyajin, y otro que era un demonio travieso que siempre se metía en problemas, aunque casi siempre fuera por seguir los planes de su inteligente e intrépido mocoso.

«¡Que se podía esperar de un hijo de esa loca mujer que no tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera al mismísimo Dios de la Destrucción!»

¿Cómo era que se había acostumbrado a todo eso? ¿Cómo era que sus planes de dominar el universo ya no le atraían como antes? ¿En qué momento pasó de ser «destructor» a «protector»? ¿De mercenario independiente a un jugador de equipo que luchaba a la par de los idiotas dizque guerreros amigos de su esposa por proteger a ese patético planeta que ahora era «su» planeta?

¡Maldito el momento en que aceptó luchar con esa bola de inútiles! ¡Maldito el momento en que accedió a quedarse en ese planeta para esperar a Kakaroto! ¡Maldito el momento en que se quedó para entrenar y matar a esos androides! ¡Maldito el momento en que sucumbió a sus deseos y permitió que esa mujer lo besara!

¡Malditos sus labios! ¡Malditas todas y cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo! ¡Maldita su sonrisa perversa y su lengua afilada! ¡Maldita mujer que lo tenía felizmente atado, esclavo de su cuerpo y adicto a su amor!

* * *

 _Y sí... soy una romántica. Pero realmente creo que fue por ella. ¿Por qué otro motivo, sino?_


End file.
